


Close To The Bone

by ruric



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe he got away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To The Bone

In another universe he got away: Jim’s head aches just contemplating Scotty’s equations and Spock Prime’s explanations, but he knows in another universe Spock reached the ship, Jim rescued Pike, they all made it back to the Enterprise and they put Nero down like the mad dog he is.

But not in this one - in this one Ayel’s cheekbones are sharp in his sight, ink staining Romulan skin, and in the months Jim’s been here he’s learned what each of those symbols mean, and begun to comprehend the tragedy of what happened to this ship, its captain and crew.

“James Tiberius Kirk - Nero spent decades understanding you,” Ayel’s voice has always been soft, even when embracing the harsh gutturals of his native language and his eyes hold both pity and compassion – because when Nero’s finished with him it’s Ayel who will put Jim back together until the next time.


End file.
